


Not a Haunting

by Tpants



Series: RS 24hr Challenge Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Remus and Sirius' neighbors think their flat is haunted.





	Not a Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ghost story  
> Using the words: armoire, dust, biscuit, quill, spiral, nest, prowl, oblivious, banister, shadow
> 
> Originally posted: https://artymakeart.tumblr.com/post/169840371027


End file.
